My One and Only
by khmasian
Summary: Some of Carlisle's old friends from Italy come to visit. They aren't exactly like the Cullens. As you can see, they actually eat people. But they are more composed then James. But what happens when they bring an extra friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will never own a great story like Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**  
Bella's POV**

It was Saturday morning when I woke up. Charlie had already left and to my surprise Edward wasn't here with me. He had been at my side 24/7 since the attack with James. I felt too crowded though. As much as I love Edward I would like some time to myself. But I don't know if he understood that. When I went back under the covers I heard a rustle.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes, darling?" he answered back in his angelic voice. I was caught off guard by his topaz eyes to even remember what he was saying.

"I hate it when you do that to me!"

"Do what? I didn't do anything to you…yet."

"When you dazzle me like that. Do you know how frustrating it gets to be dazzled by a Greek god?"

"Kinda. I mean you have the same effect of me as I do on you." I was shocked to hear that. I didn't think that I could actually dazzle Edward. Compared to Rosalie I was nothing. I felt a lot prettier and embarrassed. I was pretty sure Edward could see the warmth that rushed to my cheeks when he said that. I was so fascinated by his kind. I wanted to know everything about it so I would be ready to become one. But for some reason it seems as if Edward would never change me.

"What's wrong?" my angel had asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." Something was on his mind and he wouldn't tell me. I just wish I had his powers to be able to read his mind. To know his every thought and feeling. Even though he tells me what he usually is thinking I can't help but feel that he is holding back on me. That he isn't telling me everything. It's like he's keeping this enormous secret from me and I can't stand it. But that's life, right? No one could actually read minds, well except for my Edward.

"Thinking?"

"Thinking…of how I ever actually came to know you and love you."

From what he had just said, I felt a warmth rush to my cheeks.

"You look lovely today." I knew he was referring to my blushing. I didn't understand why he liked my blushing so much when I hated it as much as he loved it.

"So what were you thinking about besides me?" I wanted to know what he was thinking right then and there. Whatever it was, it was bothering him and he didn't want to share it with me.

**Edward's POV**

Why must she know everything? Why is she so persistent on knowing what's going on? Am I that easy to read to her that she knows when something is bothering me? Should I actually tell her that there are vampires coming to visit us? Or should I say Carlisle?

"Oh, it's really nothing Bella. I mean nothing you should be worried about." I could see the worried look on her face. I knew nothing bad was going to happen. Carlisle said these vampires were composed. They weren't really monsters. It was more so their diet, I guess. I just can't see how they can kill a human being after being one. Even though I did do that for the time I left Carlisle it was because I was confused about everything.

"It's nothing to worry about Bella. Carlisle knows them and has insured me that they won't harm a hair on you. They are good vampires Bella. So please take that look off your face. Or am I going to have to that myself. I think I do." And then I kissed her.

**Bella's POV**

Right then and there he kissed me. He made me forget whatever it was I was thinking. I always hated it that he did this to me. Always made me forget or feel what I was feeling half a minute ago. But at times it made me feel better. I would forget the pain that happened before. And then the kiss ended abruptly not by him but me. I needed to know what was going on and that kiss wouldn't make me forget it. How can he tell me not to worry when it involves vampires?

"Edward, do these vampires, I mean are they vegetarians?" I saw that he was struggling with whether he should tell me or not.

"Bella, they would never hurt you. I would never let them. But to answer your question yes they are. But you don't have to meet them."

"If I do meet them can they control their urge to eat me?"

**Edward's POV**

I was shocked that she actually wanted to meet them.

"Well of course they could but you do not have to meet them at all, you do know that don't you?"  
"Of course I do. This is my decision and I would like to meet them. I mean if your there then I can do it because I know you won't let them hurt me."

"So do you want to see them today since we don't really have any plans yet?"

"Well alright but please do not leave me alone with them. I'm not sure what would happen if I was left alone with them."

I was. They would probably eat her or turn her into one of us monsters. And I didn't want that to happen. To never see her blush again would break my heart. I'll change her when the time is right.

"Okay I need a human moment."

"Of course."

* * *

_A/N: This is my second fanfic but i deleted my first one because i had no idea where i was going to go with it. So i decided to start all over. Tell me what you think.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I was nervous. I didn't know what to wear. Whatever I wore I had to make sure not to reveal anything or else something bad might happen. I wasn't completely sure if I should go meet them but I was going to meet them one way or another, right? I decided to go with a sleeveless turtleneck and some dark denim jeans. As I started to go towards the kitchen something struck me. Edward wasn't here.

"Edward?" I cried. Where the hell could he be! I thought he was going to take me to see Carlisle's friends. I guess I could drive there myself. I started the car and it felt weird. I haven't been in this car since ever. But I still love this car no matter what Edward says about it. It may be loud but it still worked and that's all that mattered.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Edward asked in a hateful tone.

"Well I wasn't going to walk to your house so that's why I am driving."

"You do know I was going to take you. So would you please get out of the driver's side and come with me."

"If…"

"If?"

"If you tell me where you were."

"I was at my house. Talking to Carlisle."

"About what?" Was it about his friends? Did have something to do with me? Most likely it did. Everything Edward did was about me.

"Oh just to make sure nothing goes wrong." He was keeping something from me and I didn't like it.

When we arrived at Edward's house I was attacked by Alice with a hug that she always gave me when I came.

"It's nice to see you too Alice. So where's everyone?"

"Oh. Carlisle and Esme are in his office with his 'friends.' And Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie are showing Carlisle's other friend around the house. I think they are in the backyard right now. But I can't be too sure. Oh and here they are now." There was a big vibration on the ground. I wasn't too sure what it was.

_A/N: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I'm at camp right now so I can't really write as much. When I get back there'll be a new chapter!_


End file.
